


Black Cats and Goblins

by LadySlytherin



Series: How To Fall In Love With Your Worst Enemy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius loves Halloween. When his fellow-Marauders bail on him during Trick-or-Treating, an unlikely truce is formed with a Slytherin student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cats and Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for Halloween last year. Since Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday, I've decided to use this piece as the springboard for a mini-series of inter-connected one-shots. Happy reading; I love feedback! <3
> 
> Also, I've made a small change to this, setting it in 6th year, rather than in 5th. This means I've had to tweak a few things. And I know that Halloween fell on a Sunday in their 6th year, not a Friday (which is why I'd had it in 5th year originally) but I want them 16, not 15. So forgive me for the timeline-inaccuracy. Basically it's 1975 but they're 6th years, not 5th.
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Sirius Black loved Halloween. His mother thought it was a stupid Muggle holiday that Hogwarts shouldn't acknowledge, but Siri adored the whole premise. Dressing up in a costume, roaming the streets with your friends at night, getting free candy, scaring people...it was the perfect "Marauders" holiday! So when the Headmaster said all students could go "Trick-or-Treating" in Hogsmeade and the nearby Muggle villages – since Halloween was a Friday – Sirius had been thrilled. Most of the students going were the younger years, but Siri insisted they all had to go. Who cared if they were 6th years and "too old for such nonsense", as some of their year mates had been heard to say? Sirius wanted to go!

 

Now they were traipsing up some little cobbled street, surrounded by little kids shrieking madly as they ran through the normally quiet village, hyped on sugar and freedom and youth. His fellow Marauders had simply donned Wizarding robes and held their wands (tips lit with Lumos) proudly - no one questioned a group of "wizards" on Halloween! Sirius, however, had decided to have fun with his costume. He wore black leather pants, a skin-tight black tee shirt, and black leather boots. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he had magicked dog-ears onto his head. Black dog ears. And a long whip of a black tail stuck out from a slit in the back of his pants. (Having mastered his Animagi form the year before, he knew his form was a black dog and thought it was hilarious to use it as a costume. He'd tried to get the other Marauders to go in matching costumes for their animals, but they'd refused.) Siri also had a black dog collar on, complete with short metal spikes, and a metal chain leash hanging down his side.

 

As he practically skipped up to the door of the next house on the street – the other Marauders dragging their feet as they followed – Siri chanted, "Black cats and goblins and broomsticks and ghosts! Covens of witches with all of their hosts! You may think they scare me, you're probably right! Black cats and goblins on Halloween night!" He pressed the bell and as the door opened, said "Trick or Treat!" with his most charming smile, shaking the pillowcase full of candy he was carrying.

 

"Trick or Treating alone?" The old woman asked with a gentle smile as she dropped some Muggle candy into his pillowcase. "Be safe, dear."

 

Sirius whirled around and saw his friends, a few blocks away, dashing around a corner. They appeared to be heading back towards Hogsmeade and the castle. Siri couldn't believe they had bailed on him like that! He growled and stomped down the walk and out the garden gate, onto the street. He was so busy grumbling he didn't even notice the person he slammed into until it was too late. The other person was smaller and ended up on the ground, staring up at Sirius with wide, dark eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Sirius apologized as he looked down.

 

Then his eyes widened - the person on the ground in front of him was none other than Severus Snape. The other boy was dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt, his pale skin a stark contrast to the unrelenting color. Snape looked much smaller without his flowing school robes surrounding him - Sirius hadn't realized just how slim the Slytherin was. He suddenly realized that Snape had black cat ears and a tail; he also had a thin black ribbon around his neck, with a small silver bell suspended on it. His long black hair was down around his face and those almost-black eyes were wide and frightened, but defiant as well.

 

Sirius smiled wolfishly down at Snape; he was in a good mood despite his friends abandoning him and Snape was obviously in the mood to Trick-or-Treat as well. "Here, let me help you up." Sirius held out his hand.

 

"I don't need assistance from you, Black." Severus spat coldly, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off with as much dignity as one can muster while dressed as a cat and holding a pillowcase full of candy. "You should watch where you're going. And to think, I thought Potter was the blind one."

 

Sirius chuckled softly and Snape's head whipped around; he looked incredulous. No one ever laughed at his snark. "I apologized already," Sirius said pointedly, but still smiling. "But I'll do it again. I'm sorry. James, Peter, and Remmy all bailed on me and I was grumbling over it instead of watching where I was going." He nodded up the street, in the direction of the castle. "Want to start making our way back? I only hit one side of the streets, so we can do the other side on our way back."

 

Severus Snape was an eloquent young boy. He was painfully shy at times, it was true, but around the Slytherins – or when in a situation where he felt confident, such as class – he had a silver tongue. He was intelligent, smooth, and very witty. He was also at a loss for words. Sirius Black was his biggest tormentor. The other boy lived to make him miserable. Why was he being nice?

 

"You want to Trick or Treat with me?" Severus asked, his voice low and velvety – a suspicious purr. "Why?"

 

Sirius shrugged. "Halloween puts me in a good mood?" He quipped with a small laugh. When Snape started to walk away, Sirius sighed and grabbed his arm, earning him a glare that had him letting the other boy go quickly. "Sorry." he said, then added. "Look, I like Halloween and I told you that the guys bailed on me. I don't want to Trick or Treat alone and I'm not quite ready to stop yet."

 

Snape hesitated and Sirius touched his shoulder gently. "Come on, Sev..." He needled, whining slightly and using the nickname he'd heard his brother Regulus call Snape by. "Please?"

 

Severus sighed heavily but nodded. "Fine. You may Trick or Treat with me." As they started off down the street together, Severus added. "But this does _not_ mean we're friends."

 

Sirius agreed.


End file.
